Wield Yields
Wield Yields is the Thirty-eight episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Emily meets Hendrix again, as to see him, how's he doing. Hendrix tells he can angry and can control himself. Emily laughs as she banters Hendrix, as she continues to laugh more, as Hendrix being contacted by his boss, Derrick. Hendrix leaves and goes to Providence Accord HQ. Derrick makes a speech about Aiden, who's going to be threat alongside Klaus. As he plans to make himself as a target, for his plan, to make chaos happen. Doctor Hawkins working on magnets, as Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins about Aiden. Doctor Hawkins will do her best to find him. Derrick comes in, as he tells more about Aiden wants Hendrix to find him. As Derrick warns Hendrix about Aiden, as Bock shows Hendrix about the video, that Aiden torture a soldier. Hendrix knows it's horrible and doesn't want to be part of it. Aiden is after the Diamond-chip gun, to gain stronger forces, as Aiden shots him in the arms. Hendrix goes to Oracle, about Aiden is in Dakota, as he's after the Diamond-chip. Oracle knows Aiden is a criminal mastermind, as he partners Klaus. She knows Aiden's at a jewellery shop, as Hendrix goes to fly to get their, as Bock and Mario join in with him. Hendrix, Mario and Bock arrive at South Dakota, as they are in the rooftops. Bock sees that Aiden's inside, he urge Hendrix to go inside to fight him. Mario and Bock sees takes care of Aiden's men, as Hendrix goes inside the vent, with Oracle helping him to guide. Hendrix sees three of Lane's men. Aiden's men iaretalking about Hendrix, as he is the dangerous agent. Aiden got the Diamond-chip, as Aiden's men guard him, as Hendrix contact Doctor Hawkins, as she tells Hendrix that Diamond-chip needs the core, to make powerful, like lasers weapons and can quickly form into dangerous weapons. Hendrix goes to introduce to Aiden, as Aiden's men continuesto talk about him. Hendrix arrives, with Aiden's men surrounding Hendrix. Aiden burned him since the last time, but he survived death. Aiden spoke to him about the Dimond-Chip as he banters with Hendrix. Hendrix is angry about Aiden nearly killing him. Hendrix fights Aiden's and Klaus men as he defeated them, in a very long battle, as that buys Aiden time to upload the Diamond-Chip in his weapons, as he blasted Hendrix. Aiden battles Hendrix but Hendrix still being fended by his attacks, as his gadgets are no good. Hendrix sees Aiden escaping with the helicopter, as he's flying boost run out. Derrick knows as Hendrix Cybernetics wasn't strong enough to defeat Aiden's new weapon system. Hendrix knows Aiden and Klaus haven't seen them work together in person yet, as he worries it would happen. Derrick backs Hendrix to win against Klaus, as Derrick leaves the lab, Doctor Hawkins arrives and sees Hendrix being angry, as he lets Aiden get away with the Diamond-Chip. as Doctor Hawkins worries about the next attack that Aiden with do, as she tells Hendrix to take a break, as she laughs at the end. Episode Moments * Aiden got the Diamond-Chip which can fend off Hendrix's abilities * Hendrix meets Aiden again, since years ago, when Hendrix survived from Aiden's fire * Emily sees that Hendrix is getting better of his health Character * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Audrey Billings * Emily McQuarrie * Bock Warden * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Agents * Soldier (W.I.A) Villains * Aiden Sanford * Aiden's Men * Klaus Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix mocked by Aiden, about the last battle, being burned, as Hendrix survived * Emily meets Hendrix since months ago * Bock goes with Mario and Hendrix again to team up * Diamond-Chip is a "Knock off" of the Cybernetics, to fend of Hendrix's abilities See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Steven T. Seagle Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc